Escaping Fate
by Alexis Marie
Summary: Bella and Edward were ment to be. And they know that. But what happens when fate just keeps ripping them apart whenever they start to get close each other? Will they ever escape their fate and live happily ever after?


Into Oblivion

BPOV

4YEARS OLD

Finally, I had gotten out of the house. Nana wouldn't let me go anywhere anymore. She said, now that I was older, it was bad to go outside. People could see me better now and I looked like bad people. But I wasn't, I told Nana. She told me that she knew I was a good girl but other people didn't think so. I still went outside anyway. People were supposed to see you when you were outside. Just so people would see that I was a good girl, I put on one of my best dresses to show I was good. It was berry colored. Gosh, people could be so difficult sometimes.

I was walking up the hill in the middle of the road. No carriages ever came up here. It was a pretty poor little village with hut-houses. Mine was the prettiest. Well that's what I thought anyway . I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped right in the middle of the road. I winced as I went down. I could feel a horrible sting in my ankle. Great.

"Ugh!" I said and just sat there in the middle of the road. It was daylight out, but no one seemed to be outside. I wonder why. Soon I heard rumbling from below the hill but of course, I couldn't get up to see why. Since I was so little, and littler than every other almost 5 year old in the village, I could feel the vibrations of whatever was down there getting stronger. The pebbles on the sandy ground starting jumping. "Oh no." I said. The vibrations started getting stronger and stronger. This is it, I thought. Little by little I could see the small form of a very big, very royal carriage. It was very, very big. Yup, this was it. I sat there as the carriage kept getting bigger and bigger. I started crying. I think dying was going to hurt. It definitely looked like it was going to hurt a lot. All of a sudden I felt myself being picked up and carried to the side of the road. The person put me down under a tree with really long leaves so no one could see us, but we could see them.

"What were you thinking just sitting there?" said a boy from behind me. I turned around just as the carriage passed the spot where I was on the road.

"Who are you?" I said. The boy was obviously bigger than me, but he was six. I saw him in the class of older kiddies. I was in the class of fours. But I never really knew his name.

"I'm Edward. You shouldn't just sit there you know. You're so tiny that thing could've squished you."

"Well. I didn't just decide to happen to sit there. I was walking and I fell. And then I hurt my ankle and I couldn't move. It just so happened that I happened to fall in the road. I don't know why no body was out today."

"Well it just so happens the new King and Queen are here. No one likes them."

"New? What happened to the old?"

"Well some people say that the Queen's daughter was going to be born with magical powers, so powerful, she could rule the earth! Then, the night she was born, the Queen's maid saw something bad was going to happen that night, someone was going to try to kill everyone. The queen and the maid were good friends so the Queen sent her newborn baby and her maid's new baby with a caretaker somewhere secret in the night, and if nothing happened, in one month, hey had a plan to reunite the babies with their mothers. But that night, everyone in the palace was killed. No one was found alive. So the government put a new King and Queen. But no one likes them. And they've been looking for the lost princess for almost 5 years now. If she ever shows up, she can take her place as rightful queen. But of course the new King and Queen are awfully selfish and don't want her to ever show up. So if they do find her when she's old enough to be queen," he made a motion of sliding his finger across his neck, "off with her head." He shrugged, "But if they find her while she's young, well she won't have power to the throne if they ever have a child. It's weird the way our government works."

I was completely lost. "I don't get it." I said.

He sighed, "Basically the olds were killed, and replaced."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense, you should've said that instead of confusing me with big words. Gosh Edward. How old are you?"

"Six."

"Well then, you are very knowledgeeable for six."

"It's knowledgeable."

"See that's what I meant!" I said and smiled. I liked Edward. A lot. "Hey Edward, wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Well what do friends do?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Um… well meet me here tomarrow. Well actually… my Nana doesn't let me out. Today I snuck out. So if I don't come, come the next day, and the next, and the next. I should be able to be here one of those days."

"Ok, and…how are you getting home? I mean, you have a bad ankle."

"Well, I guess-"

"BELLA!" I heard my name shouted. By my Nana. "Bella there you are! DO you know how much trouble you could've gotten into young lady!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me up on my feet. But instead of staying standing I fell back down again. "Get up Isabella!"

"No stop it! She hurt herself and I had to save her!" Edward said.

"Edward? Is that you?" said another voice from the other side of the tree. Another man with yellow hair came in through the leaves. "Edward why are you here?" Then he seemed to notice me and Nana.

"Carlisle?" said my Nana. The man named Carlisle looked absolutely shocked.

"Is that her?" he said looking at me. Nana nodded. "I know what you're doing. And I want to help but they came today. They are looking in everyone's homes. They'll get her."

"No. They won't. I promised Renee that I'd keep her safe and in possession of the throne." Edward's face looked shocked as well as he looked at me.

"Nana please don't be mad I just wanted to be outside. And I hurt my ankle too and then I was in the middle of the road and the big carriage was coming and Edward saved me but I still hurt my ankle and I just want him to be my friend." I pleaded.

"If I take her home, she will be safe, they already checked my home." Said Carlisle. "I can fix her ankle."

Nana nodded then turned to me, "Bella. You go with Carlisle and Edward ok? Then later, or maybe tomorrow, I'll come get you with Alice ok? And we can go back home and you can play with Edward as much as you want ok?" I nodded. "Just be very quiet and do everything Carlisle sais." I nodded quietly. Nana kissed my forehead and left.

"Ok Bella, let's go. Edward c'mon." Carlisle bent down and picked me up in his arms. He walked all the way back to his home, where he fixed my ankle in the living room. He said to not walk on it at all for a few days and I should be fine. Edward stayed with me wherever I had to sit and kept me company so I wouldn't get bored. He even slept right next to me too. Then in the morning Nana and Alice came to pick me up and Edward came to my house for the next few days. Alice like him too and liked having a new friend.

3 months later

Me and Edward were walking in the forest. Edward said that since today was my birthday he could show me one of his favorite places.

"Edward where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Please tell me! I don't like surprises."

"Well then you'll like this one. Ok close your eyes."

"Edward. I can barely walk on flat ground, let alone in a forest with me eyes closed."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Fine." I felt him put his hands over my closed eyes and lead me forward. Then the feeling under my feet changed as we walked further and further along.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." He said and moved his hands away from my face. We were now standing by a river where the dirt was wet and there was flowers and big boulders by the sides river. When you looked up, you could see a patch of clear blue sky and the pretty birds flying above in between all the green trees. He bent down and picked a water lily off the ground. Then he put it in my hair.

"Edward, this is so pretty." I turned to face him. "Edward. I have something to say." He nodded for me to continue. "Edward, I like you. I really like you."

"Well that's good because I really like you too." He said. I blushed.

"Want to get married?" I asked.

"Married?"

"Well, that's what mommies and daddies do. When they really like each other, they love each other and get married."

"Well then let's get married." He said. We held hands and ran back to the edge of the forest when I stopped him.

"Before we get married…do you love me?" I asked shyly.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I looked away and nodded. "Well then Bella-" but he was cut off by the sound of horse-drawn carriages, whips, and guards, and screaming. It was Nana. She was running with Alice.

"Bella! Run! Run now! Get away!" Alice was crying and yelling at me to run too. I grabbed Edward and ran back into the forest.

"Edward what's happening? Why are we running?" I asked.

"Bella…you're the lost princess. The guards are coming for you. We have to run away so they don't find us."

"But I can hear them. Edward they're catching up and they have big horses and we have little legs." I said. Edward pulled me into a hollow tree. Both our small bodies were smushed together inside the tree. Edward turned so that I couldn't see the light anymore and he was blocking me from sight.

"They won't get you Bella. Don't worry. And Bella? I-" he was suddenly yanked from in front of me exposing me to the light. I screamed as the guards pulled me out next. Edward had been thrown to the ground and was scrambling to his feet.

The guards were talking to each other, "Is that her?" "Yes I think it is, why else would she run and hide? Plus, look at that glow." I was struggling to get free of the guard's hold on me and Edward was trying to reach me, he was being held back by another guard.

"Edward, I love you!'

"I love you too Bella Bean!" that was his nickname for me. I hated beans. So as a joke he called me Bella Bean. I never liked it before, but coming out of his mouth I wanted him to say it forever. We were both getting nowhere at escaping. I started crying. "Bella don't cry. It'll be ok!" he yelled. I felt myself being yanked up onto a horse.

"Edward, don't marry anyone until I get back ok?"

"Bella you're not… leaving" he said still trying to get free. The guards threw him back on the ground and hopped on their horses. Then I started moving further away from Edwards. He got up and started running towards me.

"STOP! NO! Bella! I love you! I always will! Don't forget that! Don't forget me! Come back! I'll wait for you" he yelled.

I started crying even more. "I love you too Edward! I won't forget and you don't forget me either! Don't get married and I'll come back to you!" as he ran he smiled at me and I smiled too, tasting the salt of my tears. Soon, I couldn't see Edward anymore even though I knew he was still running. Eventually they moved me from the horse to a carriage and I was shut out of the world. Oblivious to where I was going.

**A/N: Heyy guys! So i decided to try something a little bit different this time.(If you haven't yet, then read my other story and review PLEASE!) You always read those stories where YOU know Bella and Edward are in love with each other but THEY don't know it, and fate is trying to put them together. They just happen to be at the same place all the time, getting stuck by themselves. Well I said hey, what would it be like if they did know they loved each other? But the thing was fate just didn't want it to happen. Well here it is. Tell me what you think!!!!! R&R please!!!**

**Alexx 33**


End file.
